


Everything Is Alright

by redeyedwrath



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Boys, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: “Stiles,” Derek mumbles, looking at his hands, his thumbs drawing circles. Stiles thinks he might die. “Your heart’s racing right now.”Stiles swallows. Looks away. “I know.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> Beta-read and inspired by [clotpolesonly](http://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com), who convinced me to write a Sterek drabble for the first time in a month (Fuck writer’s block am I right)

_If you kiss me goodnight,_  
_I'll know, everything is alright_  
_Second chances won't leave us alone_  
_‘Cause there’s faith in love_

**\- Kissing In Cars, Pierce the Veil**

 

* * *

 

Stiles hasn’t seen Derek in weeks. It hasn’t been a conscious decision, not on his part at least. Maybe Derek’s been avoiding him ever since they came back from Mexico. He thinks that’s the case, though he doesn’t know what he’s done wrong. He can’t get the image of Derek _dying_ out of his head, the pleas, the way he’d _trusted_ Stiles.

He sighs, clenching his fists in the sleeves of his jacket. Thinking about Derek always makes his heart beat faster and Stiles – Stiles has missed him. He knocks on the door of the loft, pretending his stomach isn’t fluttering.

“Hey, man,” Stiles says, hoping he doesn’t sound too breathless, because Derek is _here_ , in front of him, all shoulders and curves and a soft smile on his face. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Derek says, stepping back and gesturing for Stiles to get in. Stiles sends him a smile of his own, trying not to let his eyes linger, but it’s so hard because it’s Derek. Derek is everything. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes, probably – he’s so tired. “How are _you_?”

Derek’s loft is familiar, and he thinks nothing’s changed when he notices the couch. It’s new, and it looks soft, and for a second, all Stiles can think about is cuddling Derek on it. He swallows, looking away from it, scratching at his arm. Derek is standing in front of him, so open and trusting, eyes wide and eyebrow raised.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he lies, because this is about Derek and not about him. Derek is the one who shifted fully, Derek’s girlfriend is the one who left, Derek is the one who almost _died_.

Derek raises his eyebrow even higher, walking forward until Stiles is forced to take a step back, because he can’t get too close to Derek, not now, not when he can do something really stupid. The couch is soft beneath his fingers and he leans on it, heart pounding when Derek’s hands land on his shoulders.

“Stiles,” Derek mumbles, looking at his hands, his thumbs drawing circles. Stiles thinks he might die. “Your heart’s racing right now.”

Stiles swallows. Looks away. “I know.”

They’re quiet after that. Their chests touch with every breath. Stiles still can’t look at Derek, because if he does – if he _does_ , Derek will know. Derek’s hand moves up a bit, up, up, until his thumb brushes over the hollow of Stiles’ neck. Stiles’ skin is on fire. He leans into it.

“Is it okay–” Derek starts, stops, stepping closer, one of his legs between Stiles’. “Can I just–”

“Yeah,” Stiles breathes, and Derek tips his chin up and kisses him.

It’s soft, slow, their lips moving against each other until there’s nothing else. Derek’s just holding Stiles’ face, thumb trailing over his cheekbone as he softly bites at Stiles’ lip, pulls him closer. Stiles goes willingly.

“Derek, what–” Stiles says when Derek pulls back, resting his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder. Derek’s shaking against him, his face furiously red and Stiles hugs him and whispers, “It’s okay, Derek, it’s okay, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Derek mumbles, and Stiles kisses him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE TELL ME THAT WASN’T ABSOLUTE SHIT I HATE MYSELF AND EVERYTHING I WRITE AAAAAAAH
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr, where I reblog Sterek, Merthur, and procrastinate on writing *cries*](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
